Leighanne Littrell
) |Row 6 title = Occupation(s) |Row 6 info = Actress model producer designer manager |Row 7 title = Years Active |Row 7 info = 1992-present |Row 8 title = Alma_mater |Row 8 info = Marietta High School |Row 9 title = height |Row 9 info = 5' 9 (175 cm) |Row 10 title = spouse |Row 10 info = Brian Littrell (9/2/2000) |Row 11 title = children |Row 11 info = Baylee Littrell (b. 2002) }}Leighanne Reena Littrell (nee Wallace, born July 20, 1969) is an American Actress, model, producer and designer of the debunked line of bags, jewelry and accessories: WYLEE. She has appeared in movies including Megalodon, Olive Juice and more. She also appeared in two Backstreet Boys Music Videos, "As Long As You Love Me" and "I'll Never Break Your Heart". Early life Wallace was born on July 20, 1969 to Shirley "Dee" and Raymond "Ray" Wallace (R.I.P †). She has 2 older sisters, Suzanne & Tracy and Two stepsisters and a late stepbrother after Her parents divorced when she was young, and her mom remarried to Jack Tolbet. Growing up, Wallace has had an eclectic active background that involves sports which she participated in jazz dance, gymnastics, and enjoy all outdoor activities such as swimming, golf, tennis and softball until a broken nose injury in seventh grade. While growing up, she attended and graduated from Marietta High School from 1983 to 1987, where she was manager for the basketball and tennis teams, voted on the Homecoming Court, participated in Upstage Risk, Marietta's High School Drama Club, which gaining her interest in the Arts (They do five to seven productions a year, including two musicals and the contest play. One of these productions is a night of senior-directed one-acts.), a member of the cheerleading squad for basketball and the Powder Puff football team for two years (this is a team which participates in a special game which is held once a year - the girls play football while the boys are the cheerleaders!). Other extracurricular clubs she belongs to include the Flag Corps and Student Council. Career Early career Before coming to Los Angeles, Leighanne was a top model in the Atlanta area where she donated her time as the local celebrity to various charities, worked in Public Relations for Coca Cola Corp., taught gymnastics, and nurtured her love for music through writing songs and singing as a pastime. A native of Marietta, Georgia, this Hollywood ingénue combines her beauty with her business savvy and proves that with will and determination anything is possible. Modeling Wallace started modeling during her sophomore year of high school. She did a some print work, runway, even done a training video for Hooters, a restaurant chain. After high school, she had done a couple layouts for an August 1998 issue of Muscle Magazine. Acting After moving to Los Angeles, California in the 90s, Leighanne has a face to remember and she's been popping up all over the Movie scene! Not too long ago she was on the acclaimed comedy improvisation group, The Groundlings. As her name becomes known, she continues to move on to bigger and better things for her acting career. On the small screen, she has starred in everything from commercials with Jerry Seinfeld, to music videos with the Backstreet Boys to the short-lived series ABC's Jam Bay to NBC's Days Of Our Lives. In 1991, she played the ex-girlfriend in "Here's a Quarter (Call Someone Who Cares)" by Travis Tritt and play Donna in "As Long As You Love Me" where she met her husband Brian Littrell and appeared in the US version of the Backstreet Boys music video “I'll Never Break Your Heart” as her then-boyfriend's love interest in 1997. Leighanne guest-starred in a Silk Stalkings episode, "Escorting Disaster", as a model named "Devine Farr". Leighanne has also been seen in such films as Wild America with Jonathan Taylor Thomas where she played college girl "Tanna Stewart" and My Fellow Americans with Jack Lemmon and James Garner, where she did a sex scene with one of the main characters Carl. She also appeared on Jam Bay, Mortal Combat: Conquest, One Life To Live, and did a Mercedes Benz commercial. Leighanne worked on a new independent film called "Olive Juice", which features cameos by Brian and another Backstreet Boy A.J. McLean, said to be released in Orlando only. She is the lead character of the movie. She even bought a puppy named Lil' Tyk she and Brian had own with her on her audition for "Olive Juice" and landed the job! She recently finished starring in the independent feature Megalodon, which is due out July 13, 2004 and be the star of Olive Juice, an independent romantic comedy. Along with the rest of wives and the Backstreet Boys, Wallace and her husband appeared on I Heart Nick Carter. Singing Leighanne not only starred and co-produced Olive Juice, but produced the film's soundtrack with her husband Backstreet Boy Brian Littrell. This soundtrack was the first project that Brian and Leighanne worked on together not just as husband and wife, but as business partners as their label and film production company BriLeigh came from this collaboration. Leighanne was featured in some Christmas music husband Brian and son Baylee on two albums: Brian Littrell’s Family Christmas on December 6, 2010 and Christmas with the Littrells on December 6, 2011. These albums were just EPs that contained only a few tracks. Personal life While on the set of the Backstreet Boys music video for their single “As Long As You Love Me” in 1997, Leighanne met Brian Littrell, one of the members and CCM singer, when she was just showing up for work as one of the girls name Donna. Littrell literally bump rumps into her, and his heart never let go. What Leighanne didn't know is that Brian had already spotted her headshot and was anxious to meet her. Brian had been out of the dating game for a while and meeting Leighanne opened a whole new chapter for him. That was how it started. And then, only a few months later, his beloved grandfather died. But meeting Leighanne, has been enough to help Brian through his darkest days. In fact, he still refers to their first meeting as 'the day I met the rest of my life'. Neither she nor Brian were looking for love, but it hit them right between the eyes. Brian had a crush on her and asked her out for Italian food that next day. He dated her for two years ever since, but their relationship grew slowly. As they got know each other, they spent long evenings talking. In 1998, the singer was fighting for his life after he underwent open-heart surgery to correct a heart defect he has had since birth. However, after he twice postponed the life-saving operation to repair the hole in his heart to go on tour with the band, Leighanne once walked out on the Backstreet Boy. Brian admits it was a foolish thing to do and Leighanne's decision to leave him made him realize how selfish he was being. He proposed to her on proposed on Christmas night 1999 after persuading her to join him for an impromptu winter picnic in 32-degree weather at Wallace's mother's house. She admits the rest of the romantic picnic proposal remains a daze, because as soon as she looked into Brian's eyes, she knew exactly what was on his mind. He then shocked her by gave her a stunning canary-yellow four karat two white diamond engagement ring surrounded by another carat's worth of white, trillion-cut diamonds, made by Chris Vanoy and Jerry Brickman from Brian's design and popping the question. It took ten minutes for Wallace to say yes through chattering teeth and for Littrell to slip the ring on her finger, and their engagement, along with the engagement of Kevin Richardson to Kristin Willits, was announced on MTV in February 2000. They got married on September 2, 2000 at Peachtree Christian Church in Atlanta, Georgia. Both are committed evangelical Christians. She is now living in Atlanta with famous Backstreet Boy, Brian Littrell, as mentioned in a recent Rolling Stone Magazine article. On November 26, 2002 Together they had a son, musician/actor Baylee Thomas Wylee Littrell. Baylee recently appeared in the Broadway musical Disaster! in 2016 and came out with his first single “Don’t Knock It” in 2018. She’s now working as his manager. Now as the president of BriLeigh, Leighanne balances her duties as business woman, an accessories designer for a now debunked company she started called "Wylee", actress, mother and wife. As of 2019, the family live in Alpharetta, Georgia near Atlanta. On September 11, 2001, Leighanne and the band's crew member Daniel Lee were scheduled to fly from Boston, where the group played their fifth sold-out show the night before, back to Los Angeles aboard American Airlines Flight 11. Littrell canceled her flight the night before as she wanted to spend more time with her husband, which saved her life, but Lee was one of 92 people killed aboard Flight 11 after it was hijacked and crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center in New York City. Gallery 981911012-302.jpg 001a.jpg 001-2.jpg 0.jpg 59375867_349284885771611_6591776812440254006_n.jpg 58410121_350005208960021_47905477508371261_n.jpg 66866972_492694084827291_5023877823377772742_n.jpg 65858425_2402019416548618_3739840434525788553_n.jpg 62648634_348130269453813_1595451745293503614_n.jpg 68721273_833990130335739_5280013507404209325_n.jpg 71198430_163574078038071_1624555385293642247_n.jpg Filmography Facts Fun Facts: *Favorite color: Yellow *Favorite Disney character: Tigger from Winnie the Pooh *She enjoys chocolate, bean dip and Fritos, tuna salad sandwiches, Mexican food, Italian food *Favorite past times: tennis, golf, swimming, writing, especially poetry (she's even written a song!); or playing with the “kids" she has one son Baylee and her adorable dogs *Favorite Ice Cream: Vanilla with Chocolate Chips *Favorite Sports: Golf & Tennis *Worst Habit: finishing other people's sentences *She's inspired by Marilyn Monroe *Tattoos: small pink bow on lower back *Favorite Quote: Do what you always do, get what you've always gotten. Leighanne’s resume Movie *My Fellow Americans 1996 as Witnaur’s Girlfriend *Wild America 1997 as Tanna Stewert * *Olive Juice 2000 as Michelle Malloy (associate producer) *Megalodon 2000 as Christen Giddings Video *Here's a Quarter (Call Someone Who Cares) 1991 - Travis Tritt *As Long As You Love Me 1997 - Backstreet Boys *I´ll never break your heart 1998 – american Version ( Backstreet Boys ) *Backstreet Boys: All Access Video 1998 *Welcome Home (You) 2006 - Brian Littrell *God, Your Mama and Me 2017 - Florida Georgia Line featuring Backstreet Boys *No Place 2019 - Backstreet Boys *Don’t Knock It 2019 – baylee Littrell TV Shows *Whats T.V *Days of our lives *Jam Bay as herself – 1995 *Mortal Kombat as a young girl – “Unholy Alliance” 1998 *Silk Stalkings as Divine Farr – “Escorting Disaster”1999 *FX’s (“The Test” – June 2001) *I Heart Nick Carter as Herself –2014 Commercials *Mercedes-Benz Commercial Model *Runway *Live *Print – muscle magazine (august 1998) other *Public Relations for Coca Cola Corp. *Gymnastics *Training video for Hooters Special Abilities Dance (jazz), Tumbling, jazzerobics, football, swimming, tennis Category:Backstreet Wives Category:Families